1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an external rail system for boats in which elongated rails are structurally affixed to the external surfaces of boat hulls.
2. Background
The problems in the art to which this invention apertains are the need for an external rail system for boats in which elongated rails are structurally affixed to the external surfaces of boat hulls and by which such rails collectively have, some and in some cases all, of the following functional attributes of deflecting spray; of reducing the tendency of the bow to go under in choppy or turbulent seas; of reducing heel and side-slipping while turning; of contributing lift to a fast-moving hull; of acting as a fender to protect the hull; of contributing a safety factor by providing an accessible hand hold or foot step for swimmers or a man overboard; of reducing the rocking motion of the boat while moored or anchored; and of adding floatation to the boat.